The Greatest Gift of All
by theladyingrey42
Summary: Edward Cullen wanted. He wanted a thick cock in his throat and a sharp jaw beneath his fingers. The worst part? His wife knew it, too. Well, he thought it was the worst part, until for Christmas she got him exactly what he wanted: a threesome. PWP, E/B/J


**Title:** The Greatest Gift of All  
**Pen name:** theladyingrey42  
**Rating: **M (like whoa)  
**Pairing:** Edward and Bella … and Jasper

**A/N: **The following story includes graphic depictions of a male/male/female three-way. If the idea of boys performing sexual acts with each other is something you aren't comfortable with, you might want to look elsewhere. (Ditto if het stuff makes you cringe, too :) )

This story was originally written for the Southern Fan Fiction Review's Holiday Lemon Extravaganza. There are still a few days of smutty one-shots left, so be sure to pay them a visit.

Thanks to MsKathy, bmango and ICMezzo. As always, Stephenie Meyer owns. She might not admit to it after reading this story. But she still does.

* * *

Edward Cullen _wanted._

Every time he saw those dirty blond curls and that sharp jaw, he was hit with the sort of lust that was almost crippling, a tightening in his abdomen and a dryness to his mouth. He _wanted_ - wanted to fuck and to be fucked. Wanted salty, thick flesh between his lips.

He wanted Jasper Whitlock.

And his wife knew it, too.

As Edward returned to his and Bella's table one night, carrying her glass of wine in one hand and his beer in the other - with nothing to hide the obvious signs of his arousal in the front of his tight-fitting pants - she called him on it. Reaching for her drink, Bella smirked at him slyly and then dropped her eyes to his cock. "Jasper here tonight, darlin'?"

It infuriated and aroused Edward to no end, how she knew exactly what he wanted and chose to torment him with it. The fact that she used the endearment Jasper used - the word 'darlin' feeling almost obscene on her soft, feminine lips - just made it all the more irritating.

Sitting down with a huff beside his beloved, Edward let his eyes drift across the dance floor once more to settle on the lips that he wanted to hear calling him 'darlin'. The lips he was dying to see around his cock. _Jasper's_ lips.

"You know he is," Edward finally grumbled when Bella laughed at him again.

She let him sulk in silence for a few minutes, but it wasn't long before he felt her fingertips tracing their way along his arm. Speaking softly into his ear, she murmured, "You know I'm just teasing, baby."

"I know," he admitted, pouting slightly. Still, when she began to tug at his jaw, urging him to turn to face her, he eventually acquiesced, kissing her gently, a hint of apology and forgiveness to the twisting motions of their mouths. As she pulled him in even closer, he gave himself over to the feel of her, the soft curves of her body fitting to his own lean frame as perfectly as always. Pausing for breath, he whispered, "I love you."

She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "I know." Grinning, she continued, "Do you think I'd let you shamelessly ogle other men if I didn't?"

Edward shook his head and closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against his wife's. "You're too good to me."

He could feel her smile in her lips. "Oh, baby," she murmured mischievously. "You have no idea."

**- -T-G-G-o-A- -**

Edward had met Bella in his senior year of college. At that point, he'd been out of the closet as a bisexual man for almost three years, and there wasn't much he hadn't had a chance to experience. After years of incredibly satisfying, increasingly hedonistic sexual experimentation with untold numbers of men and women, he hadn't imagined ever wanting to settle down or become tied to having sex with only one person.

But then Bella had walked into the small discussion class he'd been TA'ing, and from the first time they'd talked, he'd known he'd never need anyone else. She'd been beautiful and smart and funny; more, she'd been fully up to the challenge of keeping him in line, calling him out whenever his more theatrical tendencies had threatened to take over. From their increasingly illicit-feeling conversations after class to their private tutoring sessions at her apartment to their first real date on the night of her final exam, he had been head-over-heels for her, and he'd proposed within six months of their first heated, passionate kiss.

They'd been together ever since, and neither had ever strayed. Their sex life was satisfying and varied, and nothing about Edward's feelings had changed in the five years since they had finally wed. He still loved her with all his heart, and he still felt confident that he didn't _need_ anyone else.

He just _wanted _someone else. Badly. To the point of distraction, sometimes.

Times like tonight.

The entire ride home, driving down snowy roads and staring blankly at the twinkling lights that decorated all the houses, Edward's mind kept flitting back to a vision of Jasper out there on that dance floor. To that mouth. Those lips. But then Edward's eyes would dart to the soft smile on his wife's lips, and his desire and his guilt both seemed to grow.

Arriving back at home and moving toward their bedroom, it seemed Bella could sense her husband's distraction and his restlessness. As she pulled off his clothing and covered his naked body with her own, she kissed him passionately before leaning back and biting down on her lip.

"You want me to get a toy?" she offered generously.

Brushing her hair from her eyes and smoothing her lip with his thumb, Edward shook his head. He was well aware that pegging him wasn't among her favorite of their bedroom activities, and it wasn't cold plastic he wanted up his ass anyway. "Nah," he murmured, pulling her back down to his mouth and cupping her breasts. Tilting his hips up into hers, running the long line of his cock through her soaked lips, he said, "This is perfect," before lining up and pushing in.

As his body slid inside hers, his head arched back, his mouth opening wide. There was really nothing like making love to his wife, and as he began to thrust in time with her, he felt a pang inside his heart, knowing full well that he was the luckiest man in the world and that he should want for nothing more.

Pushing all thoughts of clear blue eyes and dusky blond hair from his mind, Edward focused entirely on the woman above him, feeling her pleasure and her love. When her pussy began to spasm around him, his name ragged on her breath, he let himself go, too, coming hard with his hands wrapped tightly around her soft, full hips, the entire time panting, "I love you, Bella. I love you."

It wasn't until much later, as she lay sleeping in his arms, that he let his mind drift back to Jasper - to how sexy he had looked, dancing with a slip of a boy out there at the club they had gone to that night. How beautiful he was when he smiled.

How good he would look naked. How good he would _feel_.

Burying his head in his pillow, Edward cursed quietly and repeatedly.

He knew _shouldn't_ want for anything. But he did.

He was so, so fucked.

**- -T-G-G-o-A- -**

The customary Christmas decorations were up in his office by the time Edward arrived there the following Monday morning. Navigating his way through the maze of cubicles, he slipped right past the one he usually stopped in most days, making a beeline for his own tiny space instead.

Edward had spent the remainder of the weekend resolving to push his instincts and his desires aside. For the sake of his marriage, he didn't think he had any choice. Yes, Jasper was devastatingly attractive, and yes, Edward's cock had been leaning in his direction ever since the man had started on with the firm. But he had no interest in a future with Jasper. No matter how much he wanted the man, he wanted his wife more.

And if he had to avoid the man he had come to call his friend over the past few months in order to keep her, then so be it.

Only, avoiding Jasper wasn't nearly as easy as Edward had hoped.

No matter where he went over the next few weeks, it seemed like Jasper was there. When Edward stopped dropping by Jasper's cubicle to compare notes on the previous night's game, Jasper started coming to him. He was there at meetings he had never bothered to attend before, inserting himself into lunch plans Edward had intentionally failed to include him in. While he had previously only shown up at social outings once or twice a month, he was suddenly showing up at the club and at dinner parties all the time.

Awkwardly, the Friday before the company's two week winter break, Edward even found himself passing by Jasper beneath the mistletoe that had mysteriously appeared over the entryway into the break room.

Coughing uncomfortably, his cock stirring inside his pants, Edward tried to look anywhere except at those full, sinful lips that were so, so close. He watched, captivated, as Jasper's tongue darted out, his hand lifting to tuck a perfect blond ringlet behind his ear.

"Excuse me," Edward choked, trying to escape, but when he tried to go left, Jasper shifted to go the same way, and for a moment, their chests touched.

"Sorry," Jasper said huskily, and Edward nearly groaned out loud as he looked up into the man's eyes. In them, Edward could swear he saw the same flash of desire, the same darkness that he knew tinted his own lustful gaze. He and Jasper both moved to the right, blocking each others' paths again, and Edward thought he might go mad from the temptation.

Fearing he was about to crack from the frustration and from the aching pressure in his groin, Edward finally pushed Jasper to the side, his whole arm practically lighting up from the charged contact as he moved past the man, his cock brushing Jasper's hips excruciatingly as he tried to squeeze by.

Desperately hoping no one would catch him in the embarrassing state in which he now found himself, Edward flew down the hall, crashing through the men's room door and not even bothering to catch it as it slammed shut. To his relief, the bathroom was empty, and he moved to stand at one of the urinals, not trusting himself enough to seek out the privacy of a stall for fear he would give in to the temptation to take himself in hand and masturbate furiously to images of kissing Jasper against the break room fridge.

To finally running his nose along the seam of his pants.

To smelling him.

Tasting him.

Edward's hand flew away from his throbbing cock at the sound of the door behind him opening, his breath catching and panic setting in as he realized he had nowhere to go. After briefly considering making a run for one of the stalls, his eyes clenched closed when he heard footsteps approaching him and the sound of a voice clearing.

A voice he knew.

Unsure if this amounted to his best fantasy or his worst nightmare, Edward steeled himself for whatever was about to happen next. His heart was pounding erratically inside his chest as the footsteps grew closer, and then there was warmth against his spine, the obvious hardness of an erect cock pressing against his ass.

Jasper's voice was gruff and low as he ran his nose along the length of Edward's neck, and Edward shuddered, wishing he had something to hang onto there in the barely partitioned space. "And just where did you think you were running off to?" Jasper asked.

Edward nearly melted, leaning back against the broad, firm chest behind him for just a moment before he could catch himself and stiffen, standing up straight. He was still painfully hard, and he knew that from Jasper's vantage point, he could probably see his erection through his pants.

Even more, as Jasper's arm snaked around Edward's chest and down toward his groin, pressing against him, Edward knew that Jasper could _feel _it, pulsing beneath his palm. Whimpering at the touch he both so desperately wanted and desperately feared, Edward tried to move his crotch away from Jasper's hand, but there was nowhere to go.

"I can't," he choked, his eyes still tightly closed. "Please."

Jasper's answering laugh was rough with arousal, his cock digging even harder against Edward's ass. "Sure. Like you haven't been eye-fucking me for months now. You think I don't see you when you're watching me? You think I don't see _this_?" He squeezed Edward's cock more tightly through his pants. "All thick and hard for me?"

A strained noise fell out of Edward's throat at the exquisite pressure against his dick. For a moment, he worried he was about to come, barely touched, and he could feel his pulse racing faster, knowing full well that it would cross a line.

Knowing that hewould _not_ be unfaithful to his wife.

He wouldn't.

He couldn't.

"Please," he stammered again.

Jasper's breath was hot against his cheek. "Please what? Please make you come, right here? Make you spray against this wall? Please suck you off? Please fuck you?"

"Fuck," Edward hissed, his cock twitching as he fought for control of himself. "No, I - I told you. I can't - "

"Can't or won't?" Jasper taunted, taking Edward's earlobe between his teeth and making him moan. "Just say the words, Edward. Tell me you don't want me. Tell me you don't want _this_."

At the increased friction against his dick, Edward really felt like he might lose his mind. With all the will he had left, there in the arms of the man he had been lusting after for months now, he fought to bring the words to his lips, needing to end the torment.

Needing to stop this.

Needing it to keep going.

God, he wanted to keep going.

As he fought once more for the strength to lie and tell Jasper he didn't want all the things he had just suggested, Edward swore he could feel his refusal in his lungs. They were such simple words. _I don't want you._

They were such lies.

He couldn't say them.

Melting back into Jasper's chest, Edward felt the man's laugh inside his bones. Teeth nipped along his neck, biting him, and then there was suction and Edward's stomach dropping, knowing that Jasper was marking him.

Knowing that no matter what he told Bella tonight, there would be _this_ to prove that he wasn't completely innocent in this either.

"That's what I thought," Jasper finally murmured as he released Edward's flesh and his body.

Staggering and fighting to stand, Edward had to put a hand out, touching the grimy wall to try to right himself. His mind recoiled against that touch and against everything that had just happened, some deep part inside of him telling him just how pathetic and weak he was. How unfair he was being to his wife. To the woman he _loved_.

As the door swung closed behind him, leaving him alone again, Edward sagged, dropping his head to his chest.

And for the next few minutes, all he would do was stand there, barely holding himself up and wondering precisely what the fuck had just happened.

**- -T-G-G-o-A- -**

Edward hid in his cubicle for the rest of the afternoon, trying to bury himself in his work and failing. His thoughts were a tumbled, confusing mess, alternating madly between the incredible memory of touch and of a strong, masculine hand on his body and the terrifying reality of his guilt.

He loved his _wife_. He never, ever wanted to hurt her, but he couldn't avoid the fact that, through his complicity in the way Jasper had touched him, he already had. Between tremulous, achingly delicious memories of Jasper's body pressed against his, he kept seeing Bella's face, twisted in pain and anger.

He kept hearing her kicking him out of their house and out of her life.

He kept imagining the loneliness of an existence without her if she chose not to forgive him, and he could not even begin to forgive himself.

His actions - his _inactions_, really - had been unforgivable.

He was so disgusted with himself.

Finally, an hour after the rest of the office had begun to empty out, when he felt confident no one else was left, he began to gather his things and close everything down. With heavy steps, he made his way out of the building, wincing with the weight of his guilt and his anguish as he passed Jasper's cubicle and the entrance to the men's room, knowing from that point onward that he would only be able to remember it as the site of his worst failure.

The entire ride home, his mind scrambled, trying to think of how to explain what had happened to Bella. Any thoughts he might have had of keeping his interaction with Jasper a secret from her were rendered impossible by the small, deep purple mark on his neck. He could feel it burning through his skin, every beat of his pulse making it practically glow in a terrible reminder of the way he had been prepared to succumb to temptation.

Of the way he had _failed_.

Pulling into his driveway, he felt the dread swell even hotter in his gut. In the silence that followed in the wake of the engine turning off, he sat there, just staring at the dashboard, his hands curled around the steering wheel like it was the only thing left in the world to ground him.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he lifted his eyes and heaved a deep sigh, pulling his keys from the ignition and opening the door. Every step felt like that of a condemned man, and the pressure in his chest only grew when he looked up to find the door to his house already open, his wife's form there in silhouette against the warm glow of his home.

Climbing the steps of their porch, he could see the bright, excited look on her face, the gleam in her eyes that he recognized as a sign she was horny and ready to tackle him now that he was finally home. The door swung open toward him before he could even reach out to grab it, and it took everything within him not to fall into his lover's arms, wanting for just a moment to soak in the comfort he knew he would find there, but feeling like he didn't deserve that warmth.

Not until he told her.

Not until he could fall into her arms with a clear conscience.

Not until she forgave him. _If_ she forgave him.

"Bella, I - " He paused, his mouth suddenly dry and his heart pounding inside his chest. If she sensed his pain and the boulder that was currently lodged in his throat, she ignored it, pulling him into the house by the lapels of his coat and crushing her lips against his.

Knowing he was much too weak to refuse her, Edward threw himself into the kiss, biting at her lips and sliding his tongue against hers. There was a desperate edge to the way they crashed into each other, and he quickly checked himself, easing off for fear that he would scare her with his need for her touch, but she refused to let him go. When she finally did pull back, gasping for breath, it was only to slide her mouth down his chin, pushing the edges of his coat apart and kissing wetly down his throat.

At the too-familiar feel of lips on his skin, Edward froze, his eyes closing and his heart bleeding.

She would see. Of course she would see. And she would hate him.

Sure enough, at just the point where he could feel Jasper's mark blazing against his skin, she paused, pulling back slightly, and he swallowed, trying to prepare himself.

But nothing could have prepared him for what she did next.

He expected her to hit him, or maybe to scream. Hell, she could have even just backed away and refused to speak to him.

She was not, in any scenario he could possibly imagine, supposed to _lick_ him.

Still, that's exactly what she did. He stood there, paralyzed and dumbstruck, and his confusion only multiplied when she pulled back to press a wet kiss there, her finger trailing up his neck to touch the blazing mark.

Then he heard her voice, low and seductive instead of accusatory and hurt. "So, I see you got the first part of your Christmas present," she intoned huskily.

"My - " he stammered, his eyes snapping open. "My what? I - How - "

She laughed against his throat and pulled back to place one more gentle kiss to his lips, trailing her fingertips up to his cheek. "Don't be mad," she said quietly.

"Me? Mad?"

Nothing made sense. Not her arms around him or her lips or her tone. Not the arousal burning through his body or the way she was looking at him, or the fact that they were still standing just within the threshold to their home, the door open and letting in a fierce December chill.

"I don't understand," he ground out dumbly, looking to her eyes for direction or even a hint of how he should respond. In them, there was love and lust and, if he wasn't mistaken, just a hint of happy mischief.

"I've watched you the past few months, baby," she murmured, his head inside her hands. "And I got you a present."

Finally, she stepped away from him and to the side, pulling him forward just enough that the door could swing closed behind him.

Rounding the corner into the living room, Edward found his eyes moving around the space, curiosity now battling all the dark feelings that had nearly consumed him just a few minutes earlier. While he loved buying his wife presents, he rarely wanted for much, and seeing her this excited about something she had picked out for him was unusual and, he had to admit, exciting.

Almost as exciting as the figure standing beside their Christmas tree.

But not nearly as terrifying.

_Jasper._

Stopping cold at the edge of the hall, Edward felt his jaw drop, his gaze swinging wildly from Bella's face to Jasper's and back again. And again. And again.

"What? I - Jasper? Bella?"

"Shh, baby," Bella breathed, her fingers soft against his chin as she pushed his mouth closed. Holding his eyes and staring at him with the most seductive gaze, a fire blazing in her eyes that was guaranteed to get his pulse racing, she began walking backward, tugging him gently to come with her. In his periphery, Edward could see Jasper's posture shift, his arms dropping to hang by his sides and his back straightening.

Stopping just in front of Jasper, Bella reached her hand up to grasp the back of Edward's neck, pulling his mouth to hers in a soft, sensual kiss, their lips lingering briefly as she began to pull back.

Edward shook his head slightly as she regarded him. "I don't - I still don't understand."

At that, Bella turned them so they were each half-facing Jasper. The man's clear, blue eyes were bright with anticipation, his tongue darting out to lick those full lips.

Bella reached up, pulling Edward down by his neck so she could breathe in his ear. "_This_ is your Christmas gift, baby." At the same time, she took his hand in hers and brought it to Jasper's chest.

Edward nearly choked, feeling both his wife's soft fingers on his skin and the broad, solid expanse of Jasper's chest beneath his palm. Jasper moved in closer, responding to Bella's invitation and to Edward's touch.

"Go on," Bella encouraged, nudging Edward's face until he was almost lip to lip with the man he had wanted so desperately.

For a minute, Edward simply stood there, breathing Jasper in, all his senses reeling at the warm, masculine scent of the man and the tingling that seemed ready to consume him. Jasper's hand came up to rest on Edward's hip, and Edward groaned at the painful flash of arousal that made his muscles flex.

There was something familiar about the feeling of Jasper's hand at his side, though. Barely breathing, his lips just brushing Jasper's with every word, Edward croaked, "This afternoon?"

Bella laughed, her hand coming up to his collar and beginning to slip the top button from its hole. "It was a setup, baby."

Thoughts darted through Edward's brain in bright flashes, only they kept failing to coalesce. There was still the memory of pleasure and of crushing, terrifying guilt. There was dread.

There was anger at the thought that he'd berated himself so much for something that had never been his fault.

And then there was only his wife's lips at the open collar of his shirt, pressing against bare skin, and the sight of Jasper's mouth, and it was so close.

And he could have both.

His wife _wanted_ him to have both.

With a strangled groan, Edward finally gave in, his hand rising to Jasper's jaw and his mouth meeting warm, full lips, rough stubble brushing his chin as, for the first time in almost a decade, he experienced a man's kiss. A man's chest against his chest.

A man's cock against his.

"Jesus Christ," he swore, as he pulled Jasper closer, kissing him urgently now, teeth nipping and lips bruising with the insistence of hungry mouth against mouth, a hint of tongue, and then he was tasting Jasper.

He tasted like a man.

He tasted like sex.

He tasted perfect.

With one hand threading itself in Bella's hair, Edward kissed Jasper relentlessly, moaning increasingly loudly at the feel of two pairs of hands moving over his body, Bella's soft ones on his hip and chest, Jasper's larger, rougher ones grasping firmly at his neck and, more tantalizingly, his ass. "Oh, God," he gasped as strong fingers massaged his flesh and soft lips kept moving down his ribs.

The kiss ended abruptly a moment later when he felt Bella pulling at him, her mouth finding his again, the smooth warmth of her skin a stark contrast to the scratchy stubble of Jasper's. Tugging his bottom lip with her teeth the way she knew he liked, she regarded him with a look of unbridled lust. "Slow down, cowboy," she growled. "It may be your present, but I was counting on you to share."

Before he could even begin to come up with a response, she was pulling away from him, turning in his arms and pulling Jasper's neck down until she could press her lips to his.

And Edward froze, stunned.

More than once, Edward had imagined Bella kissing another man, but every time, the idea had been accompanied by the kind of jealousy that made him barely rational, rage flowing through his veins.

This was nothing like that.

As he stared at the two of them, Edward found himself completely unprepared for the deep arousal he felt, his aching cock twitching hard inside his pants at the vision of his wife tangled up in the arms of another. The fact that one of her hands was still pressed to his heart didn't hurt things, either, of course, and when it began a gradual slide down his body toward his dick, Edward thought he might explode just from that gentle, brushing touch.

"God, Bella. You look so hot kissing him." The words were unexpected, but he couldn't pull them back; nor did he want to, seeing how they seemed to spur both of the others on. Their kisses grew more fierce, the pressure of his wife's hand on his cock more insistent, until just when he thought he couldn't take much more teasing, Bella popped the button on his pants.

Breaking the kiss, Jasper brought a hand down to join hers. For the first time that evening, Jasper spoke, and the sound went straight to Edward's dick. Addressing Bella, he said, "What do you say, darlin'? If this is his present, have we tortured him enough?"

"I don't know," Bella replied, humming and kissing down Jasper's throat. "From the look of that hickey you left on his neck, it seems like my husband's been awfully naughty."

"Hells yes, he has," Jasper grunted, slipping his hand beneath Bella's to pull down the zipper on Edward's pants. Edward was practically whimpering now, having spent so much of the day in alternating states of arousal and guilt, his whole body on edge and in need of relief.

"Please," Edward managed to grind out before his breath was stolen by Jasper's mouth and by the feeling of Jasper's hand finally sneaking into his boxers and closing around his bare, aching flesh. His hips pushed forward into the contact, his needy groans growing louder and louder as Bella helped Jasper push his pants down his hips until he was exposed. There were so many hands on his skin and so much tongue in his mouth, rough, long fingers curling around him and smaller ones unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders.

"Naughty, naughty, naughty," Bella tsk'ed him, her tongue tracing circles around his nipple. "I should take your present back and get you a lump of coal instead."

"Fuck," Edward stuttered out as Jasper pulled away to lick his hand before bringing it back to Edward's cock.

"I don't know," Jasper said, twisting his palm harder around the head. "Seems a shame to waste this."

"God, please, I'll be good," Edward groaned.

"What do you say, Bella?"

"Hmmm," she hummed before sucking Edward's nipple into her mouth. "I suppose it does seem like a shame. After all, I did promise you could taste his dick when I got you to agree."

Even with Jasper's hand wrapped around it, Edward's cock jerked, his whole abdomen tightening at the images that assaulted him of those lips opening. Of pushing inside that perfect mouth.

Jasper winked at Bella before giving Edward a devastating smirk. "And you know I always hold people to their promises."

Without another word, Jasper began sucking and licking his way down Edward's chest, momentarily joining Bella in torturing his nipples, filling Edward's body with fire. Completely pliant beneath their hands and mouths, Edward let them push him back until his ass was leaning against the back of the couch, his senses on overload as he watched with wide, hungry eyes the descent of Jasper's mouth down his abdomen to his hip.

When Edward saw those blond curls and those lips level with his straining erection, the man he had wanted for so long finally on his knees before him, he let out a deep, gasping breath. Jasper continued to pump him slowly with his hand, smirking up at him.

"C'mon, Edward. Tell us what you want."

_Everything._ Edward wanted _everything_.

Finally he decided on just one thing, though. "Your mouth," Edward groaned. "I want your mouth."

"My mouth?" Bella interjected teasingly.

"No," Edward groaned. "I mean, yes, fuck, always, but right now - _ung _- Jasper's. I want..."

Jasper smiled and wrapped his hand around the base of Edward's dick. "Tell _me_. Tell me what you want me to do."

"God," Edward breathed. "Suck it. Please."

"Happily."

At that, Jasper opened his mouth and placed the flat of his tongue against the purple, swollen head, licking roughly at the gleaming drop hanging there before laving up and down the length of Edward's cock. Edward's whole chest felt like it was collapsing as he brought one hand down to tangle in Jasper's hair, urging him forward. Moments later, as Jasper's tongue made its way back up the tip, Edward's fantasies were finally fulfilled as full, masculine lips pursed themselves around him, sucking the tip into his mouth and making Edward tremble.

Unable to control the deep, guttural noises bubbling up in his throat, Edward watched in delirious fascination as Jasper took him in, sliding him just halfway down before bobbing up and winking at him. On the second stroke, Jasper pushed all the way down, and Edward could feel Jasper's throat closing around him as he all but screamed in pleasure.

"How does it feel, baby?" Bella murmured wetly in his ear. "Is Jasper's mouth good? As good as you'd hoped it would be?"

"Better," Edward groaned, his voice strangled and tense. After just a few rough strokes in and out of Jasper's mouth, he was already dangerously close, and he didn't know how much more he could take. He sunk all the way in again, feeling Jasper's nose against his coppery curls, and he keened. "It's fucking perfect. So good. So, so good."

Bella noisily licked and sucked around his ear, biting at the lobe, and Edward wrapped his free arm around her body, pulling her to his lips for a searing kiss.

"Naked," he whispered raggedly to his wife. "I want you naked."

"With pleasure."

Rapt, Edward could scarcely focus, his eyes constantly flickering between the heady, sinful image of his cock disappearing and reappearing between Jasper's lips and that of his beloved's pale, soft flesh as it was revealed to him. Unsure to whom he was even speaking, he rasped out, "God, you're beautiful."

They were both beautiful.

They were so, so beautiful.

The feel of Bella's bare breasts against his chest finally brought Edward to a level of arousal where he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back. Desperate as he was to make this last, the need to come was just too great, and with a rough, shallow jerk of his hips, he hissed out a warning. "Oh, Jasper, I'm - _oh_ -"

"Go on, baby," Bella encouraged him. "Fill his mouth."

Jasper's bright gaze staring up at him was all the confirmation Edward needed, and he let his hips buck forward into the tight, wet heat of Jasper's mouth for a couple more long strokes before he found himself letting go. With a deep burning inside his abdomen and an excruciating, delicious tightness in his balls, Edward began to pulse, overwhelming pleasure almost crippling him as he released in a series of thick, hot streams. It seemed to go on forever, his orgasm so intense he had to close his eyes, for all that he wanted to watch. Through it all, Bella kept touching him, Jasper's mouth still sucking hard, prolonging the intensity and nearly bringing Edward to his knees.

Coming back to his senses, Edward staggered against the couch. He feared he might fall, but there were two sets of arms, all keeping him up, and he opened his eyes to find his wife, still naked in his arms, and Jasper looking smug from his position on his knees.

"God, that was … " Edward couldn't even finish the sentence, his flagging erection twitching hard with aftershocks and with the unbearable eroticism of both sandy curls and chestnut tresses between his fingers.

"Whoa there, darlin'," Jasper warned, laughing huskily and reaching out a hand to Edward's hip to steady him. Lightly kissing his way up the pale expanse of Edward's chest, Jasper growled and bit down on the other man's lip, letting Edward taste himself. "No collapsing on us now, you hear? We're not nearly done with you yet."

"Oh, God." Edward's panting exhale was eclipsed by a small yelp when he felt a firm squeeze against his ass and then the deep, breathy warm of Jasper's voice beside his ear.

"Bella tells me someone's not satisfied with his strap-on anymore," Jasper whispered seductively. "And I've been dying to find out if that ass feels as good as it looks."

This time Edward really did collapse, his knees buckling as he thought of the possibility of really and truly being _fucked_ again for the first time in years. He moaned and fell against the couch.

"But first," Jasper continued, biting gently at Edward's earlobe and idly stroking the pale flesh just above his cock. "We need to get you ready for us again."

Edward knew full well that his recovery time wasn't what it used to be back the last time he had found himself in anything like this sort of a situation, but he still knew it wouldn't take long at all for him to be able to go again. He twitched to the feeling of soft fingers dancing up and down his ribs.

"Now whatever are we going to do to be able to _arouse_ your interest again?" Bella murmured mischievously.

"I can think of a few things," Edward wheezed.

"Yeah?" she asked. "Tell us."

Edward pulled his head back and glanced from the soft brown eyes of his lover to the clear blue ones of his co-worker and friend. Tangling his hand in blond curls yet again, he pulled Jasper's lips to his own, kissing them wetly and sucking the bottom lip into his mouth.

He knew what he wanted.

"Taste her," Edward breathed against those lips. "I want to see you with your face buried in my wife's pussy."

Jasper's grin grew wider. "Yeah?"

Edward nodded fiercely, only to have his head jerked to the side, his lips caught in another kiss, no less intense for all that it was softer. "You want to see that?" Bella goaded. "You wanna kiss me off his lips?"

"Fuck. Yes."

With a couple of tugs, Bella was guiding them all through the house, what clothes still remained on their bodies slowly being shed and scattered along the way. When he hit the edge of their bed, Edward climbed up onto it, settling naked against the piles of pillows Bella always scattered there and slowly rubbing his hand up and down his cock. At the foot of the bed, Bella and Jasper were sharing a deep, passionate kiss, and again, Edward was pleased to find that there wasn't even a spark of jealousy. What he was watching was beautiful. Arousing.

And sexy as fuck.

Jasper was the only one still wearing any clothes at that point, his tan, muscled chest bare but his lower half still covered.

"Take off his pants, love," Edward directed, breathing hard again and groaning quietly as he watched Bella's hands come to Jasper's waistband, deftly working to unfasten buttons and pull fabric down off lean, smooth hips. "Boxers, too," he added, swallowing hard as the object of his obsession was finally revealed.

And it was gorgeous.

All long and hard, Jasper's cock was reddish-purple with need, slick fluid bubbling at the tip. It had been so damn long since Edward had seen a cock, or felt the hot silkiness of it in his palm. Or tasted it. Or _felt_ it.

Resisting all temptation, Edward restrained himself, wanting to just watch for right now. He'd been so caught up in the moment, there by the couch, feeling himself slide along Jasper's tongue, that he hadn't really had a chance to take everything in. He wasn't going to miss that chance again.

As Jasper began kissing down Bella's throat, she turned toward her husband, dark, lustful eyes connecting with his. "How do you want us, baby?"

Fully divested of his inhibitions at this point, Edward directed them without hesitation. "Lie down, sweet girl. On your back. With your head there." With the hand that wasn't massaging the skin around his balls, he pointed to the edge of the bed on the left side, allowing him to see the full length of her body stretched out in profile. Prone before him, her soft breasts were half in light and half in shadow, the damp curls between her legs almost black against white skin. "Spread your legs, baby. Let Jasper see that pretty little pussy."

Jasper's hand had moved down to his own dick, and he was stroking it slowly, staring in rapt attention as Bella opened herself to him. "Fuck, it looks good, Edward. Bet it tastes even better."

"It does," Edward agreed, almost wanting to push his friend out of the way and lick it all up himself. "Sweetest pussy I've ever had."

Jasper's eyes burned into his. "You sure you're okay with this, man?"

Edward nodded, his gaze flickering from those intense blue eyes to his wife's body. "Suck her clit. She loves that."

Bella moaned roughly, her hands above her head and her hips lifting up off the bed. Her eyes were trained on the man kneeling between her thighs, and Edward relished the sight of it. He wanted to watch her come.

He wanted to see what it was like to watch his beloved find her pleasure without any distraction at all.

Finally, Jasper lowered himself down onto all fours, his firm ass sticking out in the air and one hand wrapping around Bella's hip, while the other came down to spread her. Slowly, his eyes intent on Edward's, Jasper bent down to place a single, soft kiss to the top of her sex.

Bella's answering gasp was bright and loud in the room. Edward watched, increasingly aroused, as Jasper's mouth opened against wet, wanting flesh, his tongue stretching out to lick the full length of her, making her body heave.

"Does it feel good, baby?" Edward breathed, his cock coming fully to life inside his hands again. "Is Jasper as good at eating pussy as he is at sucking dick?"

"Yes. _Oh!_" Bella convulsed with every slow, intense lick. When Jasper finally followed Edward's prompt, sucking the hooded point of her clit between his lips, she all but screamed.

"Just like that," Edward urged. "With your hands. Use your hands, too." He watched as Jasper did as instructed, slowly sinking a single finger inside. Edward could only just barely see what was happening from where he sat, but he knew from his wife's response that it wasn't enough. "More. She'll take three at least. Get her ready for me. She's got to take all of this, still." Edward was palming the full length of himself more intensely now, taking care not to dance too close to the edge, but succumbing to the need for touch.

Touch found him, moments later anyway.

As Bella began to tremble, her body giving all the signs that Edward knew so well of a brilliant, shimmering climax, she reached out toward him, wrapping her hand around her husband's ankle even as she began to call out another man's name.

"Make her come," Edward breathed, his eyes wide and his cock slick now from how it was leaking in anticipation of being inside her.

Of having Jasper inside him.

"Fuck! Jasper! Edward ... God, I love you, baby. Jasper! Oh!"

The sight of Bella's back arching, her eyes closing and her legs tightening around Jasper's head was almost too much. Edward had watched his wife climax so many times before, but never like this. Never with her thighs held tightly around a willing mouth that was not his own.

Never when he could _see._

Sliding his hand up and down his length, he knew he'd see it again and again now in his fantasies, on those nights when he ended up in their shower, touching himself alone.

Leaving Bella in a quivering pile at the end of the bed, one hand still resting on her thigh, Jasper slowly rose, his lips and eyes both gleaming as he turned to Edward. "You wanted a taste?"

"Hell yes," Edward growled, shifting forward to kneel beside the both of them. Holding the other man's gaze, he leaned forward, sucking Jasper's slick fingers between his lips before dropping them to pull Jasper in for a rough kiss. "And I thought you tasted good before. When you just tasted like cum."

After a few minutes of moving his tongue and lips against Jasper's, Edward heard Bella sigh happily and stir, her hands coming up to rest on his hips. Moaning at the feeling of his body surrounded by hot flesh, Edward brought one hand down to intertwine his fingers with hers. He released Jasper's lips and craned his neck backwards to kiss his wife, moaning as she pushed him forward slightly until he felt his own length brush Jasper's.

Jasper's grunt at the contact was almost pained to Edward's ears, and he smiled against Bella's lips. "Poor Jasper," he murmured. "He comes over here to play with us and ends up with the worst case of blue balls in the history of the Earth."

"Poor boy, indeed," Bella agreed. With a smirk, she teased, "Do you think we should thank him?"

"Absolutely." Edward grinned and lifted their combined hands to brush the backs of their knuckles down the silky flesh of Jasper's cock, taut and needy with arousal. "But how?"

Jasper hissed and bucked his hips forward at the soft pressure of their hands on his body, his head falling and his teeth closing around the tendon in Edward's neck. "Touch me, dammit."

Edward and Bella stared at each other in silent communication, years of partnership allowing them to read each others' wishes, and as one they shifted until they both faced Jasper. Together, they wrapped their hands around him, eliciting a trembling groan as their mouths each found their way to the other man's neck and chest.

"S'good," Jasper moaned, one hand on each of them.

At the taste of warm, masculine flesh beneath his lips, Edward's eyes rolled back. He'd been more than content with only his wife's soft curves, and so he would have remained for the rest of his life, but the sharp angles and rough skin now available to him touched a long untapped reservoir of desire. With his destination obvious, he began sucking and biting his way over the flat planes of Jasper's chest and abdomen, rubbing his nose against the trail of dirty blond hair leading down from his navel.

Without much preamble, Edward kept descending, opening his mouth when he finally reached the hot, swollen flesh jutting proudly from between Jasper's hips. He relished the salty, slightly bitter taste, taking the head of Jasper's cock between his lips and sliding down until it nudged the back of his throat. For a moment, he almost gagged, being out of practice with sucking cock, but Jasper didn't seem to mind.

"I love your fucking mouth," Jasper gasped. "God."

Edward continued to move up and down Jasper's length, his hand coming up to slide along the part he couldn't fit, only to have it batted away by small, soft fingers. Feeling his eyes roll back in his head, Edward's own cock twitched at the sight of his wife's mouth coming down to join his, and he let Jasper slide from between his lips to kiss her before enveloping Jasper's cock again.

In tandem with his motions, Bella began licking around the base of Jasper's dick, kissing lower until she reached the soft skin of his balls, sucking them into her mouth one at a time.

"Never - " Jasper grunted, his hands spread out on the others' backs to steady himself. "Never felt two mouths at the same time. Fuck that's awesome."

For a couple minutes, Edward and Bella continued to work him over, returning pleasure wherever they could to the man who had brought each of them so much of it. Finally, Edward tasted even more bitter fluid on his tongue, and then there was a strong hand in his hair pulling him up.

"Too much," Jasper groaned, his shining, wet cock slapping against his abdomen as it slipped from between Edward's lips. His hands were rough on Edward's shoulders, lifting and turning him to face away, bending him forward slightly at the hips. "You got him, Bella?"

"Always," she replied, appearing in front of Edward and placing one hand on his hip and the other against his chest. As he wrapped his arms around her and dropped his head to her shoulder, rippling with anticipation and just a little bit of fear for what he knew would come next, Edward spread his legs, opening his body and himself to the experience.

Bella's hand came down to slowly stroke him, causing him to let out a quiet moan of pleasure that was almost drowned out by the sound of Jasper moving behind him. When the sensual warmth of Jasper's body returned, Edward felt himself relaxing to the whispering touches of four hands on his skin. Jasper kissed his spine, murmuring words of reassurance as he trailed his hands down to Edward's ass, slowly circling a single, slick fingertip around the sensitive skin of his entrance.

"How long's it been since someone took you here?"

"Ung. Maybe - maybe a month or two?" Edward's voice broke suddenly as the pressure against his flesh increased, one fingertip pushing through. Like always, it hurt and it burned and it felt so fucking good.

"Uh-uh," Jasper chastised him, twisting and pushing deeper. "Not your wife. When's the last time a man took you here?"

"Oh God. Years. Fuck, that feels good."

"Of course it does, Edward. It takes a man to know what to do with a prostate." Jasper kept pushing in and out of Edward, opening him and fucking him with a single finger. Edward leaned back into Jasper's touch at the same time that he kept moving his lips over Bella's neck, one hand coming up to cup her breast. He grunted hard as the pressure increased, his body being spread wider, though he knew it would have to go wider still.

Finally, after long minutes of torture and pleasure, Jasper began to slow his motion and his breathing. "Lie down," he ordered, pulling his hand from Edward's body, leaving a strange emptiness and the kind of anticipation that made Edward's cock begin to ache all over again. He and Bella followed Jasper's instructions, easing themselves down so that Edward's naked body covered Bella's, her thighs parting to accommodate him and his dick resting hot against her hip.

"Go on," Jasper encouraged, rustling around behind them. "I wanna watch for a minute."

With relief, Edward lifted himself up onto his forearms, hovering over his beloved before bending to kiss her deeply. As he so often did before making love to her, he whispered, "I love you," the nerves in his abdomen all on fire as she arranged him, the bare head of his cock brushing the heat between her legs. Slowly, with reverence, he pushed and she pulled, his body slipping inside of hers in a brilliant rush of pleasure and warmth.

What began tenderly quickly escalated, though, each of them intent on the other but also viscerally aware of the man sitting at the other end of the bed slowly rolling on a condom and working lube over his length.

Feeling those bright blue eyes rake hungrily across his body, Edward thrust forward harder, more deeply. It had been at least a decade since anyone had watched him fucking someone, and even then, it had been a drunken, sordid affair. Tonight, he was fully aware of _everything_, the sensation of being watched elevating the act of sex to another, higher level of elicit eroticism altogether.

"You think Jasper likes watching us fuck?" he asked, lifting Bella's knee and spreading her wider beneath him.

Bella's answering whimper was drowned out by the wet sound of a hand moving roughly over flesh. "You bet your ass I do," Jasper grunted, rising onto his knees. Approaching the two lovers, Jasper let his hand come to rest on Edward's hip, sliding down it and tracing back up Bella's thigh. His voice was serious when he spoke again. Reverent. "You two are fucking beautiful. How you move together. The way you anticipate each other. It's so obvious you're in love."

"Madly," Edward echoed, driving himself harder into Bella's relenting flesh. Instead of interrupting their intimacy, somehow Jasper's presence seemed to intensify it, making their touches and their adoration feel new.

Letting each see their love through another person's eyes.

"So much," Bella agreed.

Just as the need within his body was beginning to build, Edward felt weight shifting across the mattress, Jasper's warmth settling in on the bed behind him. He groaned when a rough hand wrapped itself around his hip, the hard length of Jasper's cock pressing against his ass.

Jasper's hips pulled away for a moment, two fingertips sliding down Edward's spine and past his slickened opening, down his balls and then even further down to Bella's flesh. At the feeling, she shuddered beneath Edward, her eyes opening wide.

"You ready for me?" Jasper asked, his voice low and husky as he leaned over the two of them, his breath hot on Edward's ear.

Edward's eyes went automatically to those of his partner. For all that he was dying to be filled with hot flesh, to feel a hard dick pulsing and coming inside him, he needed to know that Bella was alright with this final step.

That she would allow him to actually have sex with someone else.

"Baby?" he whispered, his hand brushing across her cheek as he stilled.

Her answering smile was soft but radiant. "Go for it, hon."

Edward shuddered and jerked inside of her, his arms bracing and his cock stilling. At Bella's encouragement, Jasper's hand had made its way back up, his finger teasing around Edward's opening once more. "Edward?" he asked.

"Yes," Edward groaned. "Fuck, yes. Please."

Needing no further encouragement, Jasper withdrew his hand and replaced it with the tip of his cock. "Stay still," he warned gruffly, lining up and slowly - so slowly - pushing forward.

Edward buried his face in Bella's shoulder, groaning loudly at the feeling of his body opening, hot flesh filling him up. The blissful agony seemed to go on forever, relief flooding him once the head was in, but the burn lasting long after, until finally, satisfyingly, he felt Jasper's hips come to rest against his ass.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Edward hissed. His cock flexed inside the tight warmth surrounding him, his ass tightening, and he was so _full_. Lifting his face away from the tender flesh he had been resting against, he choked out, "So good. So damn good." Soft fingertips at the edges of his jaw drew him further up, beckoning him into a tight, needy kiss. For a moment, he fell into Bella's lips and tongue, but he couldn't breathe.

He couldn't _breathe._

Pulling up to hover just above his wife's mouth, he pushed his hips against her sex. The motion caused the slightest rocking against Jasper, too, though, and Edward could feel the hand curled around his hip tighten.

"Need to - " Edward gasped. "Have to - "

"Slowly," Jasper warned. His voice was tight, the strain of holding still in Edward's body clear. As Edward pulled his hips back, groaning the entire time at the elegant sliding and the wet pressure around his dick, Jasper followed him, staying tight against his body. "Now," he urged again, squeezing Edward's side. With another rough noise of need, Edward fell back into Bella, nearly crying out at the loss as Jasper slid out of him.

Working carefully, the three established a slow, steady rhythm, relentless, delicious fucking and soft noises of desire and pleasure. From the first long stroke, Edward felt like he was on fire, Bella's pliant body enveloping and releasing him in perfect counterpoint to Jasper's warmth behind him, his body nearly split every time the other man filled him, the firm pressure against his prostate making him desperate for orgasm before they had scarcely begun.

Grateful that he had already come once, Edward did everything he could to hang on, wanting the pleasure of being filled and consumed this way to never end.

So many years of his youth had been lost to heady experimentation. To fucking and being fucked.

But nothing, ever, in all his years had ever felt so good.

"So amazing," he panted. "This feels so amazing."

Jerking back and forth between the sweat-slicked bodies surrounding him, Edward began to shake, knowing that his climax was almost upon him. And that it would be breathtaking.

"I need you to come, baby," he whispered. His lips brushed Bella's with every word, and with great effort, he lifted a hand to try to bring it to her clit, but the motion caused him to almost collapse beneath his and Jasper's combined weight.

Bella shook her head and pulled his hand back to rest beside her head. Closing her eyes, she reached her own arm down, sliding slender fingers around Edward's length before beginning to circle around her clit. With every thrust, Edward could feel the pressure of her knuckles against his pubic bone, her hand moving faster and faster and her body tensing.

"You gonna - " he groaned, knowing the answer. "You gonna come, sweet girl?"

Bella's eyes clamped tighter shut, her mouth opening, and Edward's name falling out of it over and over. He could just feel the subtle flexing of her muscles around him, and that was all it took. With a roar, he let go, thrusting himself hard and fast between his lovers, taking and giving. Opening and fucking.

And it was exquisite.

It was So. Fucking. Good.

In a rushing stream of groaned curses and wordless screams that slowly combined into one long, desperate sound of absolute ecstasy, Edward released. Pushed forward by Jasper's cock and sucked dry by the clenching of Bella's pussy, his orgasm was intense and absolute. He could feel it in his toes and in his stomach, his eyes squeezing shut and his fingers even feeling the hot, rushing numbness of oblivion.

"Jesus. Edward. _Fuck_," Jasper moaned, and Edward shuddered even harder through the tail end of his climax as he felt the rhythmic pulsing of Jasper's body inside his. There was heat deep within him, and even through the condom, he could tell that the man had come inside him.

Taking the utmost care not to collapse onto his wife, Edward shook and stiffened, panting hard as the overwhelming fog of release began to clear. With a sense of loss, he felt Jasper jerkily withdraw from his body, and with a last, twitching sigh, Edward pulled out as well, just managing to fall to the side before he wrapped his arms around Bella and buried his nose against her neck.

On the other side of the room, Edward was aware of Jasper moving around, but he couldn't bring himself to move or look or care. All he could do was lie there, massless and jelly-like as Bella cooed at him and ran her hand through his hair. Her touch felt so damn good against his scalp.

The warmth of the washcloth against his skin surprised him, but not so much that he moved other than to respond to the urgings of the hands and voices around him. When he was cleaned up, he was free once more to lie against Bella's skin and simply bask.

He felt so _good._

"Is he always like this?" came a deep, chuckling voice near his ear.

Bella giggled her reply. "Not always this bad, but some variation on this, yeah."

"Poor boy." Full lips pressed against Edward's temple, and he purred.

There was the sound of footsteps receding away from him, and it occurred to Edward that his Christmas present was over. Slowly, he began to reemerge into consciousness at the sounds of motion just outside the room. Traditionally, he knew that the coming moments should be awkward, and for a minute, his mind began to spiral into excuses and rationalizations.

Lying there, holding the woman who had made this whole incredible, perfect evening happen, Edward realized that he had no interest in a standing arrangement with Jasper. Finally acting on so many months of lust - not to mention one of his only remaining, unfulfilled fantasies - had been spectacular, but in the end, he was content with his sex life and with his wife.

There was nothing else in the world that he needed.

When Jasper returned to the room, clothed, Edward's nerves rose again, and he began to sit up, but the arms around him refused to let go.

"Thank you again," Jasper said quietly, tugging on Edward's jaw until he could place a soft kiss on his lips before turning to press the same kiss to Bella's mouth. "You two really are beautiful together. I'm glad I got to see it."

At the lack of expectation in Jasper's voice, Edward body relaxed again. "Thank you," he murmured before snuggling deeper into Bella's embrace.

Jasper laughed and shook his head. "I'll just let myself out, darlin's," he said.

"OK," Bella agreed, holding Edward closer once more and stroking his hair.

He loved when she stroked his hair.

A few moments later, they heard the sound of the door closing, and Edward let out a long, satisfied exhale.

"So?" Bella asked quietly.

At first, Edward just hummed, but eventually the slightly nervous quality of her voice broke through the fog of contentment surrounding him. His eyes slowly opened, and he stared up into her concerned brown ones.

"So?" he echoed, confused.

She was biting her lip. That was never good. "So … what did you think? Was that OK?"

Edward blinked rapidly in confusion. It hadn't even occurred to him that it was possible he could _not_ be OK with what had just happened. It was so much better than just OK.

Propping himself up on an elbow, he looked at her more closely. "Of course. It was amazing. Perfect. My every fantasy." Thinking more, he furrowed his brow. "Was it OK for you?"

With every word, Bella's face had relaxed, and she was now staring at him with a soft smile. "Absolutely. It was even hotter than I thought it would be."

"Amen," Edward agreed, slumping back down to melt into the mattress.

"Is it … though … is it something you'd want to do again?"

Still not quite registering her tone, Edward shook his head lazily. "No. Not really. Though I wouldn't say no." He gazed back up into her shining eyes. "It may have been my fantasy, but it was just that. A fantasy." Cupping her cheek, he leaned forward to kiss her tenderly. "In general, I like reality better. I like _you_ better. There's nothing beyond that that I need."

Bella kissed him without reservation now. "I'm so glad you feel that way."

"Always, baby," he murmured.

"Always."

Ensconced in a bubble of love and satisfaction big and warm enough to fill the room, they each melted back into the other's embrace and into their shared bed. By and by, one of them pulled up the covers and turned off the light, and together they laid there and held and touched and kissed. As the night wore on, they talked when they saw fit, sharing what they had liked and what they'd loved, and maintained a comfortable silence when neither saw the need to speak.

As Edward's eyes finally drifted closed in the dim room, the soft glow of the Christmas lights lending a warm, golden hue to everything, he reflected on the holiday and on gifts.

Snuggling against his wife's body, he realized that he already had the greatest gift of all.

And truly, as he drifted off to sleep that night, Edward Cullen wanted for nothing.

Nothing at all.


End file.
